1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to breast implant injectors and more particularly to a an optimized breast implant injector, which provides an injector to deliver the silicone breast implant to the patient's submammary pocket with ease, thus to reduce the operation time and risk, and to offer the medical staff an optimized breast implant injector to use conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventional silicon breast implant injector for augmentation mammaplasty commercially available. It describes a hollow tube and a plunger wherein the hollow tube has a barrel which has one end tapered to form a first arched barrel connecting to an inverse second arched barrel which in turn is connected to an ejection opening formed at the same diameter as the second arched barrel but into a short inflexible length tube. The plunger can push a silicon breast implant, coated with a lubricating fluid non-irritating to human body, held in the hollow tube through an incision into patient's submammary pocket. Coupled with a smooth connection between the first arched barrel and the second arched barrel, push resistance can be reduced during the insertion process. However, although the breast implant is in a liquid state, its hardness and density is different from those fluid materials of low density and low hardness. Even coated with a lubricating fluid non-irritating to human body, generally the medical staffs still will not easily push the plunger without applying much strength. As a result, the risk of lengthening the operation increases and, in case of accidentally charged force happens, it may harm the body.